militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Agam Rudberg
| birth_place = Ramat Tzvi, Israel | nationality = Israeli | other_names = | occupation = Actress, model | years_active = 2003–present }} Agam Rudberg ( ; born 8 February 1986) is an Israeli actress and model.Barbiro, Rafi (17 August 2009). "Agam Rudberg Talks About Everything" (in Hebrew). ynet. Retrieved 31 July 2015. Early life Rudberg was born in moshav Ramat Tzvi, Israel, to an Israeli-born father of Ashkenazi Jewish (Romanian-Jewish and Latvian-Jewish) descent, and to a Moroccan-born mother of Sephardic Jewish descent. When she was 10, her father died. In 2005, Rudberg enlisted as a soldier in the Israel Defense Forces. She served in the IDF theatre of the Education and Youth Corps.Hazan, Jenny (24 February 2006). From Superstar to Soldier – Young Israeli Celebrities Strive to Juggle Stardom and Army Service". The Jerusalem Post. Retrieved 31 July 2015. Career Rudberg was discovered by a model agent at age 13.Derfner, Larry (26 January 2010). "Cover Girls – A Look at Local Modeling Industry – The Good, the Bad, and the Beautiful". The Jerusalem Post. Retrieved 31 July 2015. She became a model for the shoe brand Skechers and has featured in international magazines, including Maxim, and modeled for brands, including Remington Products. In 2003, Rudberg appeared in Israel Channel 2's telenovela Love Around the Corner. In 2004, she took part in Festigal, an annual Israeli song and dance show for children, and has taken part many times since."Agam Rudberg on Guy Pines" (in Hebrew). 15 July 2013. Hot 3. Retrieved 31 July 2015. In 2006, she appeared in Israeli telenovela HaShir Shelanu. She has subsequently appeared in many Israeli television shows, becoming one of Israel's more popular actresses during the early and mid-2000s and being voted as "Israel's sexiest woman".Gold, Guy (10 April 2011). "Agam Rudberg Want to Be a Serious Actress" (in Hebrew). ynet. Retrieved 31 July 2015.Peretz, Shai (20 July 2010). "Who Is the Sexiest Woman in Israel? Let's See" (in Hebrew). ynet. Retrieved 31 July 2015. In 2014, Rudberg took a role in Temporarily Dead, a new medical drama.Handelzalts, Michael (8 August 2014). "A New Israeli Medical Drama: Just What the Doctor Ordered – Sometimes TV Series Have More in Common with Broadcast News Than We Might Suppose". Haaretz. Retrieved 31 July 2015. Personal life Rudberg has led a campaign to raise funds for the treatment of skin cancer in Israel.אגם רודברג, מככבת בקמפיין לגיוס תרומות עבור הקמת מרכז לטיפול ב’סרטן העור’ (in Hebrew). kan-naim.co.il. Retrieved 31 July 2015. She criticized Bar Refaeli for evading the military draft in Israel, saying: "The way Bar Refaeli evaded army service wasn't right. It's worth trying to serve in the army, and only if you don't feel good there to try and do something."Staff (4 March 2004). "Overheard". Haaretz. Retrieved 31 July 2015. Filmography Television References External links * - Agam Rudberg on Instagram * *Agam Rudberg at Ishim (Israeli film data base) Category:1986 births Category:21st-century Israeli actresses Category:Child models Category:Israeli female models Category:Israeli film actresses Category:Israeli television actresses Category:Jewish Israeli actresses Category:Jewish female models Category:Living people Category:People from Northern District (Israel) Category:Telenovela actresses Category:Israeli female military personnel Category:Israeli people of Romanian-Jewish descent Category:Israeli people of Latvian-Jewish descent Category:Israeli people of Moroccan-Jewish descent Category:Israeli Jews Category:Ashkenazi Jews Category:Sephardi Jews Category:Mizrahi Jews